


Make It Better

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: After Nia legit punched Becky, Charlotte goes to her side.





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Had this random idea and I said "Eh, why not?"

Charlotte tappped the door of the backstage room where they were looking after Becky's wound. She had gotten there as fast as she could but still it had felt forever and as soon as she was let in and they were alone she kissed Becky, who was holding an bag of ice against her face.

"Baby-" Charlotte's voice sounded like she had been the one who got punched and bled on TV "Are you alright?"

"Yeah-" Becky pouted but her heart fluttered as Charlotte cupped her face tenderly and got lost a little in the taller woman's eyes, so filled with love it almost hurt as bad as her eye "But you're gonna have to cover for me"

Charlotte didn't cared, not in that moment, more concerned with Becky being alright and not needing a visit to the hospital. She chuckled as Becky raised the ice bag to her face again and winced at the could touch.

"Aww-" Charlotte cooed half-teasingly, half-serious "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Well-" Becky said as a smirked spread across her face "I really don't want anyone near my eye right now, but there's something you can do for me"

"Oh-" Charlotte exclaimed and was ready to go and get or do whatever Becky would ask of her "Well, shoot. Anything you want"

Becky smirked and lowered the bag from her face, eyes shinning with an energy that made Charlotte shiver with wanton need and her breath hitched when Becky closed the distance between them and sank her face into Charlotte's breasts.

"Uh-" Becky and Charlotte said in unison, Becky's exclamation was full of relief while Charlotte's was pure confusion in one simple sound while her body shivered, Becky's face a bit cold due to the ice bag.

"Much, much better" Becky said almost cooing as she slowly shook her head and enjoyed the feeling of Charlotte's breasts pressed tighly against her face "Would I be abusing if I started motorboating?"

Chalortte blushed and just stood there while Becky kept rubbing her face against Charlotte's breasts, trying to dig her face deeper into the soft flesh and after a good five minutes, she brought her hand and placed it tenderly on the redhead's nape, pushing her as close as she could against her breasts without smothering Becky.

"Let's go home so we can do this more comfortably" Charlotte spoke when Becky started leaving soft bites.

Becky retreated and smiled salaciously at the blonde before closing in once again, standing on her tiptoes to speak into Charlotte's ear in a lustful whisper.

"If I said my pussy ached, would you kiss it better?" Becky bit Charlotte's ear lobe and retreated, falling on her feet once and continued with a cocky smirk "Because it does"

Chalotte's deep blush and a slow nod made Becky forget about the pain she was in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
